


Accidental Discovery

by taleanaomi



Series: Accidents Series [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taleanaomi/pseuds/taleanaomi
Summary: Rule Number 3: Always, always remember to check the area before walking into a bomb zone. One-shot; complete. Season 1.





	Accidental Discovery

5-0 

The distinctive silver Chevy Camero drove into the parking lot, standing out among the other black and white police cars; the red and blue police lights clashing nicely with the silver paint.

Steve McGarrett pushed open his door and climbed out, taking a moment to glance over the area. The area was crawling with cops, bomb squad, and medical personal. The crime scene tape had been fully secured around the fallen building. 

He turned to look at his partner, Danny Williams, as the latter climbed from the driver's seat and placed one hand on the top of the car door. “What a mess.” Danny muttered, glancing around at the wreckage around them. 

Steve silently agreed with Danny. The fallen building was a mess. They had been two blocks over on the way in to work when they had heard all the sirens and soon after that McGarrett's phone had rang. Apparently a body had been found during the collapse and the Governor wanted Five-0 to take over the case. 

Steve closed his door and started towards the command centre that had been put up. The white tent had several police officers gathered around the four tables that had been set up under the cover that the tent provided. He frowned as he glanced over the building again. It was an office building by the look of things, but the building itself looked older then the company that was supposed to be housed in it. He made a mental note to ask what it had been originally. 

The bomb squad leader was just getting off the phone as they approached and he came around the table to greet them. “You must be McGarrett.” He said holding out a calloused hand to Steve. “Bill McDonald.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Steve replied taking the offered hand. He motioned to Danny. “My partner, Danny Williams.” 

“How you doing?” Danny asked shaking the officer's hand. 

“What happened here?” Steve asked. 

McDonald motioned to the building behind them. “Some idiot decided to skirt the building inspection and opened the office for business before inspecting the secret underground bunker. It used to belong to the army, you know.”

“No, I didn't.” Danny replied. 

“You said secret bunker.” Steve asked. “It wasn't on the plans?” 

McDonald snorted in amusement at the question. “It wouldn't be secret if they placed it on the plans. There were unexploded ordinances in the bunker and the construction set several of them went off.” He continued. “It caused a chain reaction and then entire building went. Boom. Gone.” 

“Did you clear the area?” Steve asked. 

McDonald nodded. “Yeah. You're clear to go in. Just watch your step.” He warned them.

“What about the body?” Danny asked. “Where was it found?” 

“About the same area as the bunker.” McDonald replied. 

“And who found it?” Steve asked. 

“Her.” McDonald jerked a thumb towards the dark haired woman sitting on the back of the ambulance. “Crazy doctor went back into the building after a child. One of my guys got her out. I don't care that she's Army; that woman has a death wish and I'm half tempted to lock her up for it.”

Steve and Danny glanced towards the woman who was refusing treatment from a frustrated paramedic, while one of the rescue boys stood nearby. 

“Good luck.” The detective added seeing the look. 

Steve and Danny walked over to the ambulance and heard the end of what seemed to be a very long, very angry, discussion. The woman who was doing the talking had her back to them and was angrily telling the rescue member off while the paramedic tried to clean her cuts. 

“.....you have no right to scold me. If you want to scold someone maybe you should start with your guys who weren't around when they were needed. That child could've died in there. Ouch!” She turned sharply to the paramedic. “Watch it.” 

“If you wanted to join rescue then you should've filled out an application instead of trying to impress us with you skills, doctor.” The rescue coordinator replied in a tone that told Steve they'd had this conversation many times before. 

“I'm happy where I am, Dan.” The woman replied in a much milder tone. “You know that.” 

Both of them turned as Steve and Danny got within normal speaking distance and Steve was surprised to see that the dark-haired woman was Katrina Cassidy, the doctor who had saved his life a few months ago. 

Katrina obviously recognized them as she smiled and let out a small laugh. “Commander Steve McGarrett; what a surprise.” 

“Nice to see you too, Doctor.” Steve replied. He motioned to the paramedic. “This is a switch.” 

“Well doctors can't always patch themselves up.” Katrina replied. She nodded to Danny. “Detective.” 

“Doctor.” Danny greeted her. 

Dan stepped forward. “You must be Five-0.” He said and held out a hand to Steve. “Dan Gelderman, Police Rescue Coordinator.” 

“Steve McGarrett.” Steve took the man's hand briefly and then motioned to Danny. “My partner, Danny Williams.” 

Danny took Dan's hand. “How you doing.” 

“I assume you're hear about the body we found.” Dan continued. 

“That's right.” Steve replied. “Lt McDonald said that you found the body?” He turned to Katrina. 

“Yes.” Katrina replied. She slide off the back of the ambulance, landing beside Dan. 

“Pardon me for asking,” Danny chimed in. “But you're not rescue personal; what were you doing inside the building?” 

Dan answered for her. “Any additional medical personal during an operation like this are under the control of Rescue. Usually, we don't allow the doctors and paramedics to handle things like that but occasionally we let it go.” 

“Occasionally?” Danny asked. 

This time it was Katrina that answered. “There's a lot of military personal that work in the hospital and we help rescue out from time to time because we have the training and extra medical skills.” 

“I'm assuming the we would be you in this case.” Steve commented. 

“Yes.” Katrina answered with a small smile. “Army reserve. Captain; trauma doctor.” 

“Ah.” Danny commented. “That explains a few things.” He said turning to Steve. 

Steve ignored the insinuation. “Can you show us where you found the body, Captain?” He asked, using her rank instead of her salutation. 

“Sure.” Katrina replied. “We clear to go in?” She asked Dan.

Dan nodded. “All clear.” He assured her. “Right this way.” He motioned and all three of them followed Dan as he lead them under the crime scene tape and into the fallen building. Steve instinctively ducked as the ceiling over head creaked, raining bits of paster down on his head. 

“You sure this is safe?” Danny asked, lowering his hands. 

“As safe as it can be.” Dan replied. “Just careful where you step.” He warned.

“That's comforting.” Danny mumbled under his breath, stumbling slightly as his foot slipped on a bit of wood. 

“Here.” Katrina motioned and Steve shone his light on where she was pointing. A skull lay at her feet, a bullet hole in the right temple. Steve moved in closer and bent down beside the skull. 

He shone his light further down and located the pelvic bone. “Male or female?” He asked Katrina. 

Katrina moved closer to the pelvic bone and peered at it. “Male.” She replied after a moment. She shone her light on the skull. “Looks like Asian descent. Chinese, Japanese, maybe.”

“Or Hawaiian.” Danny suggested. 

“Could be.” Katrina agreed. She stood. “Of course, you're going to need your ME to examine it more closely, but the cause of death seems to be a gunshot wound to the right temple.” She grinned. “Like it takes an expert to figure that out.” 

Steve couldn't help a smile. She was right; it was obvious. He stood and dug out his phone, snapping a quick picture of the body. “We're going to have to get a team out here and collect the body.” He looked up as the ceiling creaked again. 

“Hopefully the building still stay up that long.” Danny commented. 

Dan motioned to the door. “Let's get out of here.” He suggested. “We can wait outside.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Danny agreed. 

The two men started towards the door. Katrina stood to follow, but stopped as she saw Steve brush away some the dirt from the body using a black latex glove. 

“What did you find?” She asked. 

“A watch.” Steve replied. He held it up to the light. “Look's like there's something engraved on the back.” He folded it up in the glove and then stood, placing the watch in his pocket. “Let's go.” 

Once back outside, Steve blinked in the bright sunlight as it assaulted his eyes. Dan was nowhere to be seen and Danny was just hanging up his phone. He came over to Steve. 

“The lab boys will be here soon.” Danny told him. “Chin and Kono are coming down as well.” 

Steve nodded. “Good.” He replied simply. He turned to Katrina. “How long do you think the bones have been down there?” 

Katrina frowned. “Fifty years or so, I'd guess.” She replied. “Your ME could give you a more correct timeline.” 

“You thinking murder?” Danny asked Steve, shifting as his foot slide into a ditch in the ground. “Could be a suicide.” 

“By why hide the body?” Steve asked. “If it was a suicide then the body would be buried in the cemetery; not in an old army building.” 

“True.” Danny agreed. His foot slide further into the ditch and then all three of them heard an audible click. Katrina and Steve froze; instincts born of experience. 

“Whoa, whoa! Danny! Don't move!” Steve snapped, holding out a hand. 

Danny froze in place; the fear in his partner's voice made him obey instantly.

“I think you're standing on a land mine.” Steve finished. He turned to look at Katrina and saw the same look reflected on his own face. She was also thinking the same thing. 

“A what?” Danny asked. He couldn't believe his ears.

“Just keep the pressure even, don't shift your weight.” Steve replied urgently. “I'm going to check the area around your shoe.” He carefully got down on his hands and knees and started to carefully clear away the dirt from around Danny's shoe. Fear made him move a little faster then he usually would. 

“Slow down.” Katrina warned Steve; getting down on the sand beside him, mimicking his posture. “You don't want to shift his foot.” She told him. 

“Yes; please don't.” Danny interjected. 

Steve didn't answer Danny. But he did take Katrina's advice and slowed down. 

“How much training did you have?” Katrina asked softly so Danny couldn't hear them. 

“Enough.” Steve replied quietly. “And I picked up a few things here and there.”

“Figures.” Katrina muttered softly. 

“You know now is not the time for Army vs Navy crap.” Steve replied sharply, causing Danny to look down at the both of them. 

“Sorry.” Katrina replied apologetically. “But you do know that Army is trained for this kind of stuff. Whoa! Stop!” She ordered as the metal housing of the mine came into view. “You don't want to touch that.” 

“Are you sure you two know what you're doing?” Danny asked from above them. “Maybe we should just wait for someone.” His tone was worried.

“It's fine.” Steve assured looking up at his partner. “Just stay still. We'll have you out of this soon.” 

Danny didn't have a reply for that and Steve looked down at the mine again; the housing of the old mine was slightly rusted, but Steve could see serial numbers engraved into the top of the mine. 

“It's old.” Katrina told them quietly. She carefully brushed some more of the sand away from around the mine. “World War II I'd say.”

“Could we cut the commentary?” Danny asked. “Just get it disarmed.” 

“We're trying.” Steve told his partner patiently. “Just don't move.” He turned to Katrina. “Is that good or bad?” As a Navy SEAL, he'd dealt with explosives on a regular basis but they had mostly been IEDs, not World War II land mines. 

“A little bit of both actually.” Katrina replied sitting back on her heels. “I know someone who has experience with these kind of mines; that's the good news.” She pulled her cell phone from her pocket. “And we're going to need the bomb squad just in case. Don't move.” She ordered Danny.

“Don't worry.” Danny replied. “I like my body parts to stay attached to my body.” 

Steve tuned to Katrina. “And what's the bad news?” He asked quietly. 

Katrina looked up as she placed the phone to her ear. “Since it's an old mine, it's already unstable and could go off without any warning. And there could be more of them.”

5-0

“This day just keeps on getting better.” Danny grumbled. 

The entire area had been cordoned off and all the none essential personal had been evacuated. White and black tape separated Danny from Steve and Katrina who where angrily arguing with the bomb squad commander. While Danny couldn't hear the words he knew that they were all arguing about him. 

While it was nice to feel wanted, he wished it had been under better circumstances. He glanced down at the shiny grey metal of the land mine and felt the shakes start. He looked back up again. “Don't look down, Daniel.” He told himself, closing his eyes for a quick second as his leg once again stilled. “Just don't look down.” 

It had been twenty minutes since he had stepped on the mine. 

Danny looked back at Steve and saw the bomb squad Lt throw up his hands and walk off, obviously upset with what had just been said. Steve walked as close as he could to the tape without actually crossing it. “Danny!” He called. 

“Yeah!” Danny hollered back. 

“Lt. MacDonald has given us permission to let the Army in on this. We're going to get you out of there. Just hang on! And don't move!” Steve added. 

“What do you think I'm going to be doing?” Danny yelled back. “Dancing the salsa? I don't dance, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember!” Steve yelled back. “Just keeping talking to me, Danno.” 

“He would have go all mushy on me.” Danny muttered angrily under his breath. Steve only called him Danno when he wanted him to do something or when he was worried about him. This would certainly qualify as the latter. 

“This is really turning into the perfect day.” Danny muttered sarcastically, glancing up into the bright blue sky. 

5-0

“How much longer do we have to wait for this guy?” Steve asked Katrina. He had been pacing back and forth along the tape that kept him away from his partner and now had spun towards Katrina with the harsh question on his lips. 

“He'll be here.” Katrina replied calmly without turning from where she was rummaging around in the back of a Rescue SUV. “You know how the base is.” 

“Yeah; sticky.” Steve replied. “You know, we'd be better off asking one of the bomb squad to disarm this thing. At least they'd get it done before Danny.....” He stopped. 

Katrina turned around and saw the worry on his face. “Gets the shakes.” She finished quietly. “That's what you're thinking.” 

“My grandfather was in the war.” Steve replied in the same quiet tone. “I've heard the horror stories.” 

“Then you'll want to wait for this guy.” Katrina told him quietly. She turned back to the truck and continued to pull equipment out of bags and onto the floor of the back. 

“What are those?” Steve asked, trying to get his mind off his partner. 

“IV kit.” Katrina replied stacking the IV bag on top of a needle kit and shoving it into the medical bag that lay nearby. “Once the area is cleared, Detective Williams is going to need some liquids.” She looked up at him. “It'll help with the shakes.” 

They both turned as a man dressed in a protective bomb suit walked up to them. Lt. MacDonald was beside him. Katrina tucked the medical kit close to her body. 

“We're going to sweep the area for any more mines.” MacDonald told them. “After that you can go in.” He nodded to Katrina. 

She turned away as her phone rang. “Excuse me.” She said to Steve before answering. “Yeah?”

Steve watched as she turned away from his, her shoulders tight. But he didn't have time to dwell on it as his own phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and turned away from the Lt as he answered. “McGarrett.” 

“Commander McGarrett.” A strong male voice greeted him The sound of whirling helicopter blades assaulted his ear and Steve placed one hand over his other ear in order to hear better. “This is Lt. Colonel Cliff Anderson; retired. Captain Cassidy told me you have a little bit of situation down there. I've got her on the other line.” 

Steve looked up and caught Katrina's eye as he answered the Colonel. “Yes, sir.” He replied. “My partner and I were investigating a suspicious explosion and there seems to be some active World War II landmines that were unearthed. My partner is standing on one.” 

“I'm ten klicks out, Commander. Sit tight; we'll get your partner out of there in a jiffy. Cassidy?” 

Steve watched as Katrina stiffened slightly as the retired colonel called her name. He controlled a smile; training was hard to overcome. 

“Here.” She replied into the phone. “What do you need?” 

“You got your kit with you, sweetheart?” The colonel asked. “Or are you playing doctor today?” 

Steve watched as Katrina smiled slightly before answering. “The bomb guys should have everything I need.” She replied glancing at MacDonald who nodded in answer to her subtle command. 

“Perfect.” Anderson replied.“I want you to clear the area around the mine and see exactly what we're dealing with here; anything that could make the situation worse then it already is.” 

“Got you.” Katrina replied. 

“Call me back once you know. Anderson out.” 

Steve snapped his phone closed as the connection was terminated. He glanced out at the quarantined area where the bomb squad was just starting their sweeps. Ten kilometers was as far as the moon when Danny's life hung in the balance. 

He caught Katrina's arm before she could leave. “I'm going in with you.” 

Lt. MacDonald shook his head, butting into the conversation. “Not a chance.” He told Steve with a short shake of his dark head. “I'm willing to let one person beyond the line; that's all.” 

“Give me the IV.” Steve insisted. “I know.....” 

“You know basic first aid, Commander.” MacDonald interrupted. “I'd rather let someone in that knows what they're doing. And to be honest that's Dr. Cassidy here. Your talents are needed elsewhere.” 

With that parting remark, MacDonald turned and walked away back to the command tent. 

Katrina looked at Steve and raised her eyebrow. “I don't think he likes you.” 

Ignoring her remark, Steve held out his hand for the bag. Katrina didn't hand it to him. 

“While I appreciate your heroic urge to put only yourself in danger, you know that I'm the best person to go out there.” She told him. “Besides,” She nodded towards the edge of the crime scene. “It looks like you're needed here.” 

Steve turned around and saw what she was referring to. He saw Kono and Chin having an animated conversation with the HPD officers that were stationed for crowd control. He turned back to Katrina. “Go.” He told her. 

Katrina nodded and then jogged over the command tent to converse with Lt. MacDonald. Steve watched her go and then turned his attention back to the scene. Sometimes he wished he could be back in the thick of things. 

5-0 

“What's going on here?” Steve asked coming up to the small group of officers that had formed around Chin and Kono. 

“Bomb Squad won't let us in.” Chin replied shortly. “Apparently, they've had enough of 5-0 around here. Your charm not working this morning or something?” 

“Let them through.” Steve ordered the HPD officers who stepped aside. 

“Thank you.” Chin said sarcastically as he ducked under the tape. With an annoyed glare at the officers, Kono was close behind him. Quieter this morning, Kono was dressed simply in jeans and a grey shirt over a dark tank-top, while Chin wore his usual neutral long sleeve and worn jeans. 

“Where's Danny?” Chin asked as they walked towards the command tent. 

Steve stopped them by turning to face Chin. “Danny stepped on a land mine.” 

Both of his colleagues reactions were simultaneously. “What?” Kono asked, while Chin wondered, “How'd that happen?” 

“The building used to be owned by the Army.” Steve explained. “Apparently, they had a few left over mines leftover from the war. The explosion must have unearthed them.” 

Chin nodded slowly. “What's the situation?” He asked as they resumed their walk to the command tent. 

“Bomb squad is sweeping the grounds just in case there are anymore mines.” Steve replied. “Katrina is going to go in and give Danny some fluids after they're done.” 

“Katrina?” Chin asked raising an eyebrow. “As in Doctor.....” 

“Cassidy, yes.” Steve finished. “She was on site after the explosives went. She found the body. Did you get the picture?” He asked Kono.

“Yeah.” Kono replied, pulling out her phone. “Not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't a cold case be an investigation for HPD? Or even the Army?”

“Obviously that's what HPD thinks.” Chin commented. 

“Conflict of interest.” Steve replied. “What did Max get from the photo?” 

“He didn't want to speculate.” Chin replied. “He said he'll have to see the body up close before being able to tell us anything.” 

“Ok. I want you and Kono to work on this cold case.” Steve told Chin. “I'm going to stay here with Danny until the Army expert gets here.” 

“I'll call the forensic's team.” Kono told Steve, moving away to make the call. 

“You're not going to be able to get the body out until the bomb squad finishes their sweep.” Steve told Chin. 

Chin nodded. “Where's the commander?” 

“This way.” Steve motioned and they continued towards the tent. 

5-0

Danny watched nervously as the bomb squad with their metal detectors slowly combed the ground around him. Their steps were slow and cautious, not wanting to end up like the poor detective standing on a live bomb. Danny had to chuckle at that. He never would have thought he'd ever find himself in this situation. In New Jersey, they didn't have dormant land mines, or doctors that doubled as Army captain's for that matter. 

Taking a deep breath, Danny resisted the urge to move his leg which was now stiff from the lack of movement. Luckily it wasn't the leg with the bum knee. Trying to take his mind off his situation, Danny looked out beyond the tape to where the police and rescue personal were. 

He watched as Steve talked on his phone and then as he talked with Katrina. Danny then saw her walk off towards the command tent. That didn't look good. He glanced back at the bomb boys who were still slowly making their way towards him. At this rate they would be done just before Grace's eighteenth birthday. 

Danny glanced back up in time to see Steve talking with Chin and Kono. Kono split from the group and made a call on her phone. 

“Dammit.” Danny said aloud, causing a couple of the officers to look towards him. He ignored them. Sitting on the sidelines sucked! 

Kono caught his eye from the edge of the roped off area. She closed her phone and walked closer to the tape. 

“Nice morning, huh?” Danny called to her. 

“How are you doing?” Kono called in concern. 

“Not bad.” Danny replied, downplaying the situation. “You know me; always looking for an excuse to stand around.” 

“Steve said that the Army is sending an expert.” Kono commented. 

“Yeah. I wonder what kind of strings he pulled to get that favor.” Danny replied. “All for little ole me.” 

“They'll have you out of there in no time.” Kono tried to assure him. She turned away from the tape as someone caught her attention. 

Danny winced as the stiffness in his leg intensified into a cramp. It had been thirty-five minutes since he had stepped on the bomb. 

5-0  
“We're ready.” 

Steve turned towards Lt. MacDonald. He had been updating Chin on the events of the last forty minutes and was surprised at how fast the time had gone. But at the same time, he knew that it wasn't fast enough for Danny. “Good.” He told the Lt simply.

He turned to Katrina. 

“Already there.” She told him, slipping out of the tent, hiking the shoulder bag higher on her shoulder before slipping on her blue rescue hat. All four of them walked out into the bright sunshine. 

“My boys have cleared the rest of the area.” MacDonald updated them. “They found eight more mines and have roped them off. Your guy can deal with them.” He didn't say what they were all thinking; when he gets here. 

MacDonald pointed towards the roped off area. “There's a clear path down the middle. Stay on that, Doc and you'll be fine. We'll get you into a suit as well.”

Katrina shook her head. “No suit.” 

“It's protocol, Doctor.” MacDonald replied. “You're wearing a suit.”

“I can't.” Katrina replied. “It'll interferes with my ability to work. No suit.”

MacDonald settled in. “Listen, I know the Army is used to doing things their own way, but I can't let you take that risk. If the mine goes.....” 

“It won't.” Katrina and Steve said at the same time. They glanced at each other. 

“She understands the risks.” Chin said, glancing at Steve and Katrina. “Let her go in without the suit.” 

“Alright.” MacDonald shook his head silently.

Katrina nodded. “Thanks. You have the kit?” 

MacDonald nodded and handed her a zippered case the seize of a hardcover book which Katrina slipped into her shoulder bag. 

“You'll need this.” Steve said handing her a small radio that was tuned to the bomb squad's frequency. She took it with a grateful nod. 

“And I'll need your hat.” Katrina said to MacDonald, who frowned but took it off anyways and handed it to her. “Thanks.” Katrina said. She turned to Steve. “Don't worry. I got him.” She tried to reassure him before starting off towards the roped off area. 

Steve watched her go and then turned back to Chin and Lt. MacDonald. “I want to see the plans for the building.” 

'The current ones or the remodel?” MacDonald asked. 

“All of them.” Steve replied.

MacDonald motioned to the table behind him. “We only have the ones from a few months ago, and the remodel.” 

“I'll get Kono to track down the originals.” Chin told Steve. “Meanwhile we'll get the forensic's team into the building through the path that your men cleared,” He said with a quick nod to MacDonald. “See what we're dealing with.” 

5-0

Danny watched as the last of the Bomb squad shuffled out of the area. The sun was starting to get hot and he was starting to rethink the whole situation. His leg hurt. A commotion at the edge of the tape caught his attention and he watched as Katrina made her way towards him. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” Danny said as soon as she got within speaking distance. His throat was dry too. 

“How you doing, Danny?” Katrina asked, opening the bag at her side. 

“What? We're on a first name basis now?” Danny asked. 

“You're my patient now.” Katrina replied, pulling out the hat. “I'm going to stick this on your head. Don't move.”

“No argument here.” Danny replied. 

Katrina stepped forward and gently slide the hat down over Danny's head; it was slightly too big. “Better?” She asked. 

“Much.” Danny replied gratefully. “Though now I'll have hat hair later.” 

Katrina managed a smile as she came up with the IV kit. “How about we get some fluids in you?” She proceeded to place the IV in Danny's arm, draping the IV bag over her own shoulder to keep the fluid flowing through the drip. 

“How's your leg?” She asked, shoving the used equipment back into her shoulder bag. “And don't sugarcoat it for me.” 

“Bad.” Danny replied honestly. “It was shaking a bit, but now I have a really bad cramp.” 

“Ok.” Katrina bit her lip as she thought. “I would give you something to relax the muscle, but you might release the pressure your foot is placing on the firing mechanism.”

“So basically you're going to tell me to suck it up.” Danny translated. 

She smiled apologetically. “Sorry.” 

The roar of a helicopter made them both look up. A large UH-60 Black Hawk flew overhead, the large blades thumping so loud that Danny could swear that it was penetrating his bones. 

“Idiots.” He heard Katrina hiss before the helicopter pulled up and the sound lessened somewhat. He looked down at her. 

“You ok?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” Danny replied, knowing she was referring to the pressure on the bomb. “We're fine.” 

“I'm betting that the helicopter is carrying Cliff.” Katrina said. “A few more minutes and then we'll get you out of here.” 

“Ok.” Danny replied with a nod. 

A hiss of static came from Katrina's hip and then Danny heard Steve's voice. “You two alright?” 

Katrina grabbed the radio from her belt. “Just fine.” She replied. “The helicopter gave me a bit of a scare though.”

“Us too.” Steve replied. “How's Danny doing?” 

“Are you sure you should be using that?” Danny asked glancing at the radio in Katrina's hand.

“It's completely safe.” Katrina replied. “World War II land mines don't operate like modern bombs do; the radio won't set it off. In that since you're lucky.” 

“So I've heard.” Danny muttered. “Tell Steve that this is another one that he owes me.” 

Katrina pressed the transmit button. “Danny says that you owe him one, Commander.” 

“I'll add it to my tab.” Steve replied dryly. 

“I'm going dark.” Katrina told him. “I need to get a closer look at the mine.” 

“Copy that.” Steve replied. 

Katrina turned the radio off and then placed the IV bag on the ground, kneeling down beside it. “I'm going to scape away more of the dirt from around the mine.” She told Danny. “Again, don't move.” 

“Got it.” Danny replied. He looked down as Katrina gently started to pull away the dirt from the sides of the metal casing that housed the detonator. His chest tightened and he looked away. “Can we talk about something?” He asked. 

“Like what?” Katrina asked slowly as she cautiously continued on her task. 

“Anything.” Danny replied. “Baseball, foreign diseases... hell, I'll even talk about surfing.” 

“You don't surf?” Katrina asked. 

“Nope.” Danny replied. “It's Hawaii, right? How can you not surf? But what everyone fails to mention is how dangerous all the good surfing spots are. Not to mention the rips, rocks, and god forbid, sharks.” 

“I get it.” Katrina said. “That's one of the reasons I joined the Army. Not that I have anything against swimming or water, it's just I'd rather be on land. It's easier to move on your native environment.” 

“Yeah, try telling that to Aquaman.” Danny said with a small smile. 

“It won't compute.” Katrina replied returning the smile as she pushed more of the dirt away from the housing. “All Navy boys are like that. Ok, I can see all of the mine now.” 

Danny couldn't resist and glanced down. The metal casing of the mine was clearly visible. 

“Beautiful.” Katrina whispered. 

“Was that sarcastic or were you actually sincere?” Danny couldn't help but ask. 

“Sorry.” Katrina replied absentmindedly. “I don't see many of these.” She lowered her head to get a closer look. “It looks clean; all the explosives are inside. Wow; this is much more sophisticated then an IED.” 

“I can imagine.” Danny replied sarcastically. “Any chance you can let me step off this thing anytime soon?” 

Katrina looked up at him. “I'm just a doctor. Cliff will know what to do.” She got up and grabbed the radio off her belt. “We're clear.” She told Steve. 

“Copy.” Steve replied. “Colonel Anderson is here. I'm sending him in. He wants you to clear the area.”

“Got it.” Katrina replied. She replaced the radio on her belt and then gathered up her gear. She grabbed the IV bag and placed it over her shoulder once again. 

Danny winced as his leg suddenly tensed up, causing the disused muscles to scream in pain. He clenched his teeth and forced his leg to stay still. It trembled from the strain. 

Katrina hand shot out to touch him, but she reconsidered. “Hold on.” She told him. “We're almost there.” She grabbed her phone from her pocket and flipped it open, dialing quickly. 

5-0

Steve paced anxiously as he waited for the all clear from Katrina. Somewhere behind him Kono and Chin were discussing the best way to go about finding the plans. Apparently, Chin knew a couple of the soldiers stationed on the base. Steve stopped pacing long enough to look at Danny. The two men hadn't known each other all that long, but Steve knew Danny well enough to know that he was struggling. 

“Who's in charge here?”

Steve turned towards the male voice that had asked the question. Near the entrance of the command tent stood an older man dressed casually in jeans and a dark t-shirt. Two soldiers dressed in full Battle Dress Uniform stood behind him. 

McDonald started forward, coming out from behind the table and holding out his hand. “I am. Lt. Bill McDonald; HPD Bomb Squad.” 

The man took his hand and shook it. He turned towards Steve. “You must be McGarrett.” When Steven nodded, the man held out his hand. “Cliff Anderson.” 

Steve took his hand. “We're glad for your help on this, Colonel.” 

“Cliff, please.” Anderson replied. He nodded out to where Danny stood. “What are we dealing with here?” 

Steve quickly brought the retired colonel up to date on the situation so far. Anderson nodded. “Nine mines, you said?” 

“Right.” Steve replied. 

“Should be easy enough.” Anderson muttered. “Ok. Here's what I want you to do. First priority is to get the man off the mine.”

A hiss of static came from the radio in Steve's hand. “We're clear.” Katrina told him. 

Steve raised the radio. “Copy.” He replied. “Colonel Anderson is here.” 

“Tell her to clear to area.” Cliff ordered. 

Steve nodded and spoke into the radio. “He wants you to clear the area.” 

“Got it.” Katrina replied. The radio fell silent. 

“Alright.” Anderson said. He turned to his escorts. “Ready to get your hands dirty, boys?” 

“We've got a problem.” Chin interrupted before the Army men could reply. He had been watching Danny and now turned towards the other men gathered behind him. 

Kono grabbed the binoculars from the table and turned them on the pair. “Something's wrong.” She agreed. 

Steve didn't like what he was seeing. Katrina's hands had shot out like she had been about to steady Danny. He watched as she grabbed something. A second later, Cliff's phone rang. 

He snatched it up. “Yeah?” He nodded once. “I'll be right there.” He snapped the phone closed and turned to the men behind him. “We're going in now.” 

The two soldiers moved off to suit up in protective gear while Cliff turned to Steve. “He's got a cramp.” He told them. “I don't know how much longer your man is going to last.” He turned to McDonald. “We need to get out there right away.” 

McDonald nodded. “It's all clear. Stick to the path in the middle and you'll be fine.” 

Cliff nodded in appreciation. “Got ya.” He turned to Steve. “We'll get your partner back to you, Commander.” 

“He has a daughter.” Steve replied quietly. “Grace.”

Cliff's face tightened at that, but he forced a light tone. “All the more reason for me not to screw it up.” He told Steve before tugging on his hat and making his way towards the minefield. 

5-0

Danny gritted his teeth as the pain from the cramp in his leg intensified. Katrina placed the phone in her hand to her ear. 

“Cliff.” Katrina said once the person on the other end picked up. “We need you out here right now. Danny's cramping up and I don't know how much longer we have.” She snapped the phone closed and stepped closer to Danny. 

“Stay back.” Danny ordered, throwing out a hand. 

“I'm not going anywhere and neither are you.” Katrina told him firmly. “Just keep breathing, Danny. Only a few minutes more and then you're home free.” She paused and spoke softer, “Don't you dare step off that mine.” 

“Not planning on it.” Danny ground out. Fire was climbing up from his calf and into his thigh; the muscles cried for movement. They had been too still for too long. Taking a deep breath in, he noticed that Katrina was biting her lower lip and there was a frown on her face.

He managed to force a light tone. “You always stand out in bomb zones with your patients?” 

“Just the special ones.” Katrina shot back, her worried expression not leaving her face. She looked up at him and Danny realized suddenly how much taller he was. He looked up quickly as something at the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Katrina turned around as well and the worried expression shifted slightly at the sight of a tall, older gentlemen wearing a ball cap and carrying a black book. Danny almost swore it was a bible and he couldn't help but give a little grunt at how ironic that thought was. 

“Cliff.” Katrina greeted the man. 

“Dr. Cassidy.” Cliff replied with a nod. He turned to Danny. “How you doing?” 

“Just great.” Danny replied sarcastically. 

“Daniel Williams.” Katrina told Cliff. “He's been out here for about forty minutes now. Fluids are in, but it's the cramp that concerns me.”

Cliff nodded. He shot Katrina a look that Danny couldn't read; something wasn't right here. 

“Anything else?” Cliff asked.

Katrina shook her head. “Nothing relevant.” 

“Ok then.” Cliff nodded to the two soldiers behind him and they spread out. Danny watched them go and then directed his attention back to the obviously retired soldier in front of him. But Cliff wasn't looking at him. 

“I want you out of the area.” Cliff told Katrina. 

“I'm staying.” Katrina argued. She motioned to the IV bag on her shoulder. “You can't do both.” 

Without saying a word, Cliff turned back to Danny and gave him glance. “Forty minutes.” He grunted. “Let's see if we can't have you out of here in twenty.” 

“Twenty's good.” Danny replied. “Ten would be better.” 

Cliff nodded. “I hear you.” Handing his black case to Katrina, Cliff got down on his hands and knees in front of Danny and peered at the land mine which by now had been completely uncovered. 

Feeling the knot in his stomach returning, Danny looked up and focused on what the other two men were doing. Both of the men were carefully sweeping the ground around where the other mines that had been detected. 

Cliff sat back on his heels, a frown firmly fixed on his face. Danny could tell that he was trying to think up a way to disarm the mine. The silence was deafening. The sudden sound of a click from their left made all three of them looked up. 

One of the soldiers had found another mine in the worst possible way; he had stepped on it. The young man quickly stepped off, throwing himself into a roll as the mine exploded behind him. 

The next few seconds would always be a blur to Danny. He saw the soldier flying through the air and the next moment he was tackled by Cliff.   
5-0

Steve had been watching anxiously from the sidelines as Cliff and his team walked into the bomb zone. Behind him, Chin was talking with Lt. MacDonald over the current plans they already had for the building when the first explosion went off. 

All of them looked up from whatever they were doing and Steven grabbed the binoculars. He didn't even get them to his eyes before the second explosion. 

Steve looked but all he could see was dirt and smoke from the explosives. He dropped the binoculars and started for the tape line. “Call the paramedics!” He ordered over his shoulder. 

5-0

Katrina heard the click from her left and whipped her head around to see the young solider throw himself off the mine. It was a controversial tactic, but one that most soldiers swore worked. The explosion came quickly after that. Katrina ducked her head and turned back to Danny in time to see Cliff tackle the other man. 

Katrina threw herself away from the mine and covered her head as the explosive device went off. For the second time today, dirt and metal rained down on her. The dust quickly settled and Katrina got up. Her first thought was for the young soldier, but he had already gotten to his knees, shaking his head. 

Katrina turned back to where Danny had stood and saw that the mine had blown a hole the size of a large mixing bowl in the dirt. Stepping carefully around the mine, she went towards Cliff who had just gotten to his feet; they were ok.  
5-0

 

The older colonel had tackled Danny so fast that he didn't even have to time to shout. There was another explosion and then the back of his head hit the ground. Danny was showered with dirt and tiny pieces of metal. 

His ears were ringing as he felt Cliff stand up. Katrina ran up to them and Danny saw her lips move but he couldn't hear what she said. Cliff motioned to his ears and Katrina nodded. She motioned for him to sit down. Danny sat up, but Katrina knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder keeping him down. She gently took hold of his right arm. 

Danny looked down and realized that the IV had been ripped out when Cliff had tackled him; he was bleeding. Katrina quickly pressed a square of gauze over the cut. With her other hand, she took off his hat and turned his head, checking his ears. 

Ignoring Katrina's order, Cliff was still standing with his radio in one hand and his cell phone in the other. Danny saw him drop the phone to his chest and point with his radio at something. The young soldier who had stepped on the mine was on his feet and he gave his CO a thumbs up; he was fine. The suit had protected him. 

Danny saw Cliff's mouth moving fast and knew that the older man was yelling at the soldier. The ringing in his ears had died down and he could make out a few of the words. Danny knew he was in shock, but he suddenly was also very angry.   
5-0

The explosions had thrown the crime scene into a flurry of new activity. Steve had to push through people as he made his way into the bomb zone. Careful to avoid the roped off areas, Steve made his way towards where Cliff was standing phone to his ear. 

Cliff saw him and acknowledged him with a nod. Steve made a beeline towards the retired colonel. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Steve asked once he was within speaking distance; careful to keep his voice level.

Cliff motioned to his ears with the phone. “Give it a few more minutes.” He said loudly. 

Steve couldn't wait a few more minutes. “What the hell was that?” He asked loudly. “You could've killed him.” 

“He moved.” Cliff replied. “The explosive caused him to raise his foot. It was just an inch, but it was enough to set the mine off. He would be dead, Commander.” Cliff placed his phone back to his ear and turned away. “Yeah, I'm still here.” 

Steve turned away from Anderson and towards Danny who was sitting on the ground with Katrina bending over him. Stepping around a few more people, Steve walked over to them. Both of them looked up. 

“Paramedics are on the way.” Steve told Katrina. “How is he?” 

“He is just fine.” Danny spoke up loudly from the ground. He shot Steve a quick glare. “I can speak for myself. My vocal cords are not damaged in any way.”

“I'l have to get back to you on that.” Katrina replied, glancing up at Steve. “I haven't had a chance to check him out fully yet. Here, hold that.” She told Danny placing his free hand on the gauze on his arm. 

Steve watched as Katrina quickly gave Danny a through check. It was mostly good news; Danny had no concussion, no seeable inner ear damage from the explosion, and no shrapnel imbedded anywhere. It was his leg that concerned Katrina. 

Steve could see it in her face as she touched Danny, and in Danny's face. The muscle strain of standing perfectly still for a full forty-five minutes had taken it's toll on his partner. 

“You still want that painkiller?” Katrina asked Danny with the hint of a smile ghosting at the corners of her lips.

“Only if you're sure that I won't kill us all.” Danny replied dryly.

Steve caught the undercurrents of an inside joke. He looked up at Chin called to him. In the midst of all the confusion he had forgotten about the forensic's team. From the look of things, they had found something. 

“You'll have to go the hospital for sure.” Katrina said and Steve glanced down at his partner again. Danny nodded.

All three of them looked up as the paramedics walked onto the scene. Katrina quickly brought them up to speed. It was agreed that Danny would be to be carried out. 

“I can stand.” Danny argued, almost pushing himself to his feet. 

“Not a good idea.” Katrina shot back, resting a hand on his shoulder. “If there is any damage to the muscles, you don't want to make it worse, trust me.” 

“Just take it easy, Danny.” Steve agreed. 

“Like you did?” Danny shot back. “Mr 'I-Don't-Need-A-Stretcher, but almost fell down twice? It's a blow to a man's ego is what it is.” 

“Just let them help you up, Danny.” Steve sighed. 

“Fine. I'll let them help me. Better yet, I'll let them carry me past all these people and have the crowd stare and mock silently. I might even get my picture in the paper.” 

“Are you mad about something?” Steve asked, a frown starting to form on his brow. 

“Dogs get mad, Steven. People; people get angry.” Danny shot back. 

“Ok. Are you angry about something?” Steve rephrased the question. 

“Yes!” Danny replied. “I'm angry that some idiot didn't clear the area properly before we walked into it, I'm angry that I missed picking Grace up from school, and I'm angry that some old retired soldier tackled me and that I banged my head on a rock!” He let out an angry sounding sigh.

There was a few seconds of silence. 

“Feel better now?” Steve asked finally. 

“No. My leg hurts.” Danny replied. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I sent Kono to get Grace.” Steve told his partner. 

“And the muscle relaxant should take effect soon.” Katrina told him, butting in. “Now, are you finished expressing your feelings or should we wait a few more minutes before we take you to the hospital?” 

Danny threw up his hands. “Carry away.” He told them. 

Steve waited until the paramedics took Danny out of the bomb zone using a fireman's carry before he turned towards Chin and the forensic's team. Chin motioned him over. Once again, Steve did the duck and weave through people before he got within speaking distance. 

“The forensic boys are going to take the skeleton back to the lab where Max can take a look at it.” Chin told him. “Hopefully, we'll have something soon.” 

“Ok, good.” Steve replied. 

Chin nodded towards the tape. “How's Danny?” 

“Shaken.” Steve replied, he shoot a quick look towards the flashing lights of the ambulance. “But he'll be alright.” He looked back at Chin. “Let's get this scene contained before anything else happens.” 

5-0 

The short ride from crime scene to hospital went quickly and before he knew it, Danny was in a room hooked up to all kinds of machines. The muscles relaxant that Katrina had given him had already taken effect by the time he was all set up and Danny was feeling ready to get out of this place. 

A nurse stepped in with a chart. She smiled at him and then asked him some basic questions. “Alright.” She said finally, making a mark on the paper in front of her. “Dr. Freemen will be in shortly to check on you.” 

“Excuse me, Freeman?” Danny asked with a frown. “I thought Dr. Cassidy was in charge of my case.” 

“She was recalled to active duty.” The nurse told him, placing the clipboard in the crook of her arm. “Apparently, it was a last minute decision. As of a few minutes ago, Dr. Cassidy is longer a doctor in this hospital.” 

She left the room and Danny once again laid back against the pillows. “Amazing how fast the Army moves.” He muttered to himself. He raised himself up again as someone else stepped into the room. He grinned when he saw who it was. 

“Hey! Monkey!” He called out as Grace ran towards him. Kono hung back in the doorway and let them have a moment. Danny listened as Grace told him all about her day, obviously Kono had told her a few things about what had happened as she didn't ask too many questions. 

Danny was happy with that. His daughter didn't need to know every little detail about his job; especially today.

5-0

Five hours later, Steve, Chin and Kono filed into Danny's room; completed case files in their hands. Danny set aside the magazine he had been reading and pushed himself further up the pillows. 

“You all look smug.” He commented. “You solve the case without me or something?” 

“As a matter of fact we did.” Steve replied with a quick look at his colleagues. “Kono did a little digging and found out that the Army has records of Japanese prisoners that were taken during World War II.”

“Apparently, the Army had captured an Japanese solider and rather then be tortured, he shot himself in the head with one of the officer's pistols. They technically weren't supposed to torture prisoners and rather then get caught with the officer's body, they buried him in the building.” Chin finished. 

“Later, the American and Japanese compared notes on soldiers that had gone missing. Our solider was one who was declared MIA. His family never got the bury his body. It's kinda of a sad story.” Kono remarked. 

“That's it?” Danny asked incredulously. “I stood on a bomb all day just for that? Some sob story about a prisoner of war?”

“Well, what did you think happened?” Chin asked. 

“I don't know!” Danny replied. “Something a little more then a suicide that the government has known about for seven decades! Did I mention I stood on a bomb? Risked life and limbs?”

“Several times.” Chin replied with a little glance at Steve. 

“I saw that.” Danny told them. “You're both conspiring against me.” 

“Actually, I think the universe is conspiring against you.” Steve replied. “Isn't this like the fifth time something bad has happened to you?” 

“You're one to talk Mr. Battle-Wounds.” Danny shot back. “You are the one who almost was drowned by a man wielding nothing less then a boar oar.” 

“I thought we agreed never to speak about that one.” Steve replied, shooting a glance towards Kono and Chin. 

Chin clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Oh, we heard all about that one.” He assured his boss. “And let's not forget the one where you wrecked Danny's car.” 

“Thank you, Chin.” Danny said. “I was just about to mention that 'little' incident. Speaking of which, I seem to remember a certain someone saying that they would pay for the damage done to said car.”

“Yes. And I did.” Steve replied. “I don't understand why you're still hassling about it.” 

“I'm hassling you?” Danny asked incredulously. “You're the one who's always hassling me about needing to lighten up. And while we're at it........” 

Chin shot a look at Kono and the two cousins started to walk away from the two men who were bound to arguing for a while more.

“I think I need a drink.” Chin commented, trying to ignore the sounds of the argument in the background. 

“Ah.” Kono turned to her cousin knowingly with a grin on her lips. “You buying?” She asked interestedly. 

“I could be persuaded to purchase a few rounds.” Chin replied with a easy grin. 

“Then count me in.” Kono said with a smile. “I'm driving.”

“As long as you don't crash my car.” Chin replied, holding the door to the private room open for Kono. 

“Me?” Kono asked turning to look at Chin with a quick grin. “Never.”


End file.
